


予取予求

by JayWEI



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Alpha! Ismail, Alternative universe-abo, Lovesick, M/M, Omega! Constantin, Smut, Underage Drinking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayWEI/pseuds/JayWEI
Summary: Ismail恨他对这一切毫不关心——Constantin需要付出代价。
Relationships: Ismail Inci/Constantin Ostendorf





	予取予求

**Author's Note:**

> 被Constantin的新text气到随手写的一个片段。

Constantin发情了。

Ismail成功在其他人之前找到了他。Constantin正坐在长椅上酒醒到一半，金发黏糊糊搭在前额，衬衫领子上沾着呕吐物，看起来还不是很清醒。Ismail被生姜蜜红酒味一激眼圈都湿了——他知道Constantin在派对时只喝啤酒和伏特加。

“Constantin？”

Constantin抬起眼睛费力地看着他。Ismail裹紧围巾，一月柏林的凌晨不是个大敞夹克拉扯领子的好时候，偏偏Constantin就像着魔了一样把身上的衣服一件一件往下剥。Ismail不得不在他把自己冻死之前捡起边上的羽绒服强硬地裹在他身上，训练有素的运动员推他的力气还不如撒娇的奶牛猫咪。

“Constantin？你能听见吗？”

“……Ismi？”

妈的。Ismail忍住扇他一巴掌的冲动。Constantin的眼珠就像透着天空颜色的玻璃，浅金色睫毛被泪水黏得乌七八糟。他的新朋友们并没有像Ismail最担心的那样对他做些什么，但把他一个人留在外面昏头昏脑到处乱逛——天，如果Nora没有那么善良地打电话——

“Sweetie……”

Constantin还完全没有意识到事情可以变得多糟糕。Ismail扶着他摇摇晃晃站起来，金发男孩的脑袋止不住往他颈间扑。Ismail腾不出手去推他，只能希望自己的围巾够紧。

“Ismi。I-S-M-A-I-L？”

“……嗯？”

Constantin侧过脸用鼻子蹭蹭他的耳垂，Ismail汗毛直竖地往边上躲，对方的舌头和牙齿得寸进尺地跟上来。他正在扶着一个醉汉，而Constantin灵活得难以置信，隔着三层羊毛围巾Ismail感觉到他放肆地在自己颈后又咬又舔，被抓着的左手有意无意地勾着Ismail的小指。两通电话五条消息大概用光了Constantin所有的清醒，现在他从酒精引发的昏眩沉进另一种更致命的热潮中，渐渐抛弃判断力和廉耻心如同抛弃自己身上仅存的衣物。Ismail揽着他的手还得抓着Constantin的夹克、T恤和太阳镜，但他不敢停下来把它们塞进包里——不然Constantin就会甩掉一直在撕扯的羽绒服像只鬣狗一样把他扑在地上。

“你得停止一起玩。”

“你说什么？”

“那个……她。”Constantin重重哼了一口气， Ismail没理解他的意思，Constantin在对付羊毛围巾的间隙重申了一遍：“我们把它还回去。”

Ismail咬紧下唇。“……你说Maike？”

“不。她……那个刺猬。水族馆的刺猬。”

“Constantin，Maike是只陆龟。”

“我们可以把它还回去。”Constantin挣扎着站直，Ismail踉跄了一步，Constantin不该在热潮期有这么大力气，他用上了整个身体的重量把Ismail往错误的方向拉。路灯投下他们狼狈的影子，Ismail抿紧嘴唇摇头把额前的头发甩开，Constantin一边笑一边含混不清地叫他甜心。他感到眼眶发热，胃部一阵翻滚。

“Sweetie？我想到解决办法了。我们把它还回去，你这次欠我——”

“她不在这Constantin。”

“动物园不往这边！”

“我说Maike不在这！你能不能安分一点——”

“你这次欠我——”

“操！Constantin，你就不能闭嘴吗？！”

Ismail记忆中自己从来没有这么大声朝Constantin吼过。东倒西歪的金发男孩震惊地看着他，鲜红的嘴唇湿漉漉的像个无声邀请。Ismail从没有这么恨他，关于Maike、Nora和所有一切。Constantin真的完全不在乎任何东西，他对待Ismail的方式就好像Ismail他妈的是个人畜无害的Beta。Ismail的眼前闪过一些蓝色无影灯片段和涂着红甲油的手，忽视比侮辱更加糟糕，Constantin需要付出代价。

Constantin松开手。Ismail抬起头，公园亮度过高的路灯把他每一根卷发的阴影都精准地网在脸上，Ismail美丽得像个童话。Ismail一圈圈解开围巾，Ismail把手里堆叠的衣服扔在脚下，Constantin踩上去，像毒瘾发作一样吞咽着。Ismail用力扯下最后一圈围巾，扣住Constantin的脖颈拉近。

Constantin需要付出代价。

“Ismi……”

“闭嘴。“

Ismail花了一点时间把Constantin偷渡进自己房间。Constantin的肢体语言建议他在公园就地把这个发情的Omega办了，但理智让Ismail艰难地完成一个临时标记把Constantin塞进车里，然后以即使在公路上也不应该出现的速度带他回家。好在Constantin的信息素只是热红酒，闻起来像Ismail和他鬼混的朋友把两公升酒精饮料像谋杀现场的动脉血一样泼得四处都是。Ismail只能祈祷母亲不要闻到香料压下的鸢尾气息：他没法同时照料自己，围巾给了Constantin，格绒软而紧密地压在因啃咬流血的后颈腺体上——这是他第一次标记一个Omega，难免和其他初心者一样被刺鼻的性爱邀请冲昏了头。

Constantin乖巧地跟着他从后院翻进房间，光裸的上半身冷得瑟瑟发抖，但温暖的床单对他一点吸引力都没有，他的世界只有Ismail一个。Ismail晃在他左右游移的眼神里，在他傻兮兮的吞咽声和笑声中。Constantin张开双臂，Ismail把他推倒在床上，张开双腿骑了上去。

“Ismi……Ismi……”

“Constantin，”Ismail掐着他的下巴，厌恶地看Constantin淫荡地舔动嘴唇，“不劳无获。”

不管被烧掉的成绩单上究竟有几个三分，Constantin是个聪明的学生。他挣脱Ismail的手，唇舌并用笨拙地自下而上一颗颗解开衬衫扣子，从腹部一路吻至胸口。Ismail把手插进Constantin的头发阻止他进一步向上，任由得不到满足的Omega轻咬自己的乳头饥渴地汲取鸢尾花的气息。Constantin用上了该用于物理考试复习的全部自制力，因空气中越来越浓的鸢尾香气断断续续地喘息：

“Ismi……”

还剩下两颗扣子。Constantin含着他的乳头含混不清地哀求，声音像个嘴馋姜饼人的无辜的孩子。Ismail犹豫着是否要继续给他添加障碍，Omega的耐心已经到了极限——他一定是实验中立刻吃掉棉花糖的一组，注定在长大后学业无成工作不顺贫穷缠身。Constantin把Alpha更紧地圈在怀中，晨跑健身的训练成果回来了，Ismail毫无作用地推挤着他顽固的头部，但体格差距让他不得不仰头看着天花板，在Omega加重啃咬力度时爆发出第一声呻吟：

“呃嗯……”

“Ismi。”Constantin这时候吐字清晰得恼人。他继续折磨Ismail直到Alpha的双手无力垂落，然后如愿以偿完全剥掉衬衫，吻上Ismail的腺体——那对他来说是最高级的兴奋剂。Ismail在他全身心膜拜自己的信息素时腾出手拉下裤子拉链，扯着Constantin环在腰上的手将他引导向肿胀的下身。触碰任何信息素浓烈的器官都是奖励，Constantin神志不清地握着他的性器上下撸动，Ismail忍不住挺腰，金发男孩放过他的喉结，像派对上背着手咬玻璃酒杯那样低下头，在他意识到之前把他兴奋的生殖器纳入湿热的口腔。

Ismail呻吟了一声。Constantin舔动的方式一点都不像第一次发情。他从来不能想象Constantin趴在任何人腿间口交的样子，但现在他看见了，Constantin如何热情地含吮自己，他的手如何不知所措地抚摸Ismail的臀部和大腿，被过于鲁莽的挺动噎到后他如何抬头观察Ismail的反应。Ismail的大脑开始缺氧，而热红酒醉人的香味只让事情变得更糟。Constantin的眼角一点点下弯，嘴角一点点上扬，幼嫩的长睫毛柔顺地垂下去，红润的舌头狡诈地从根部顺着筋络舔上来。Ismail向后撑着床头，像脱水的人那样张大嘴目光涣散地喘气——看在上帝的份上他甚至不愿意再叫他Consti。

他没坚持多久就射在Omega嘴里。Constantin半张着嘴任他退出去，蓝色的眼珠透出一种空无一物的混沌，奇妙地让他看起来不是个满嘴精液的荡妇，而更接近兴趣使然尝试新玩具的小男孩。Ismail恨他的眼睛。他低下头去吻它们以强迫Constantin合上眼睑，对方脸上的液体一路滴答到胸口的纹身上，肿胀的乳头已经开始分泌浅白的乳液。Ismail用手指一抹送到嘴边，不管上面可能沾了自己的精液——他从舌尖尝到蜂蜜的清甜和滞重的植物涩味。

Constantin的额头抵着Ismail的嘴唇，像个充满依恋的孩子。Ismail花了一点时间意识到这多么像一个缠绵的祝福。Constantin总有办法让一切都按照他的心思来，尽管他没有真正施加任何压迫手段，而Ismail无力抵抗。他把Constantin带到这里是为了把他操到说不出话然后像个垃圾一样丢掉，但不知怎地他抚摸着Constantin粘成一缕缕的头发，难以遏制心中的冲动不去吻他，吻那双叫自己“Ismi”的嘴唇，吻那双刚刚吮吸过自己性器的嘴唇，吻那双对Nora说“我爱你我们能再来一次吗”的嘴唇。Constantin的舌头温柔地缠上来，他捧着Ismail的脸，手上是浓重的鸢尾花香，Ismail偏过脸舔吮他的拇指。他知道自己才是Alpha，但他不在乎。

他真的不在乎。Ismail在此刻意识到他是多么恨Constantin，恨到Nora一条信息Ismail就能去为浸泡在自己呕吐物里的Constantin赴汤蹈火。他不愿意惹Constantin生气，他不愿意看见Constantin的愿望得不到满足，他不愿意Constantin离开，他不愿意丧失自己对Constantin的价值，哪怕这是基于完全的利用和对他人的爱。他们之间总是这样，照顾乌龟和填写存货清单和口交没有什么区别——Constantin默许，Ismail去做。即使在做爱时他也只是一个负责提供信息素的工具，因为Constantin是掌握一切权力的那个，是Constantin在操Ismail而不是反过来。

高大的金发男孩滑稽地骑在他身上，沾满唾液的手指无师自通地伸向自己湿热的后穴。Ismail拍掉他的手，爬起来一手撸动他不断从前端流出液体的性器，慢慢转向Constantin身后。Constantin扭动着漂亮的胯骨，Ismail从侧面一点点啃到结实的臀瓣，然后松开抚慰那根怎么都得不到释放的阴茎的手。Constantin需要一次彻底的前列腺高潮，他用手掰开臀瓣欣赏着红润湿热的后穴，然后去床头柜底层的抽屉拿出一根振动棒和两个避孕套。

他应当让Constantin看看这一切。没有人知道他异想天开的提议只是为了看Constantin能为他做到什么地步，没有人知道他每发出一条Instagram都因紧张Constantin的回应胃酸逆流，没有人知道他在拒绝Constantin的派对邀请后翻窗摔落在灌木中，连滚带爬地跳上车，远光灯大开用三十码沿着熟记于心的晨跑路线开了三圈，异想天开地希望Constantin出现在被强光清扫干净的视野中。他会让Constantin看看这一切，这比他上传在快拍里的任何meme都好笑且重要，让Constantin看看Ismail究竟是个怎样的疯子，漂亮能干，自尊强盛，近乎刻薄地爱自己幼稚迟钝的同伴，尽管对方对这份爱意无知得惊人。

而在那之前。Ismail将振动棒抵在Constantin的穴口，看着焦灼的金发男孩把头磕在床头板上。听见Constantin喊他的名字很容易，喊出Constantin的名字要难太多。总有一天他会让Constantin看看这一切，而在那之前，什么都不会发生。


End file.
